


Life Goes On

by ivanna



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of modern Chris/Vin fanart.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of modern Chris/Vin fanart.

**After the op**

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

**Textbooks**

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

**Kinky**

[ ](http://postimage.org/)


End file.
